moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Adminship/PepperSupreme
}} PepperSupreme (Ppepep or Pepper) has been a HUGE help to this wiki and has made it way more better than it was. She has 4000+ edits and I think she will be a wonderful admin! Without her it might just be chaos on the pages! :P ~Yolka ----- Pepper likes to say things too! Lots of things! I have been planning to make an RFA but held myself back due to circumstances not relating to anything wikia. But as it was prompted, I felt flexibel enough to allow an RFA made for me. Thanks, Yolka, real sweet! Oh well, why not make myself known on an RFA dedicated to me? Tha Peps #I am both an adult as a kid. (lived both) I have the wisdom, initiative and skills of an adult. I have the playfulness of a child. I am both serious as silly, whatever I determine the situation calls for. So yeah, you can approach me for both shenanigans as down-to-business. I am here for everyone on every level. #Active fan in fandom, meaning I make fan content. Not that that matters, but it shows my love I guess? I love Moshi Monsters very dearly. And everyone in it. EVERYONE. I have some favourites, but no limits. Let's rejoice and cry about things! #Writing. I am always put on writing. What does a wikia contain most? Writing. I work very hard and every day. I am both active on improving the wikia as well as keeping up with the community. Both of which I enjoy. Things I do/done/did #Started our current category system, and make sure you all knew what I am doing. #I am in charge of picture and video management. I have deleted a buck load of unused material, which is not something I can proof as such contributions are not documented. As of now, video content is under control. #Moshi Music/Music Videos pages are on me and all it contains. Reason why I did unused video management was because of this. #Aside clear example, I have also improved character pages, such as the Roarkers, and improved the location pages for what they contain. #I am in charge of all the Missions and Seasons, the most important story material we have. As of now, only 4 missions are finished. Cool, but why #There is still a LOT to do and I’m up for it. I do not really want to slow down and a higher position will allow not to come to sudden stops due to limitation of rights. I have learned I can’t do things even as an admin, (such as moving categories) but then I will know this myself and won’t have to contact people about it. Or ask for favors. I do not mind doing that and I have not experienced something considerable a delay; I guess it is more the thought of being slowed down when I really am not in reality. #Most importantly; I am on Clean Up duties. I delete categories, pages, pictures and videos. These powers are granted to Rollbacks. Thing is, if I make a mistake, my rights stop there. I cannot retrieve what I have deleted. And believe me, I deleted stuff I wasn’t supposed to more than once and had to get help. I always sort of panic when it happens and it slows me down. Fun game to play if you oppose: Do NOT apologise for your choice! Please do explain so I can improve! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 23:42, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Support * I support Pepper for all of the reasons above lol XD * She has turned this wiki around with the fixing and fixing and fixing and so on and so on. She will be a great admin and she will inspire all of us (well except me because i'll be in bed :P). * I support Pepsi because of her edits and she is my rollback rocker friend!! * I'd make a big sappy Disney speech.. But really.. C'mon, why ''shouldn't'' you accept Pepper? She's great at editing and she really wants to one help us out, and two she wants to help the wiki. You basically have no reason ''not'' to accept this! :D Joe - Talk - * I certainly support Pepper as she's always there for others and puts up with everything! She does lots of editing and works really hard to make this wiki a better place! I hope you all see these as perfect reasons of why she should be supported! * Brothers and sisters I have came to join the supporting side, I leaned over a little bit and came here because of everything above, not to say my other argument is invalid. However if she did get Adminship I'd like to see her take a different approach to things, perhaps use a nicer attitude, as she may be what I believe to be our only adult admin if she is accepted. :) *I support Pepper because she is a nice and funny, kind friend who is always ready to help. She has done major editing over the little time she's been here and it's way more than me and I've been here since 2012. Anyway, Pepper deserves Admin because she is a great Wiki Contributor and I agree she will make a great admin. Best Wishes and Good Luck! [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' 01:15, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Oppose * Comments *Neutral, leaning.. Yes, I expect you all (well the immature people) to start hating me, not talking to me, because I don't suppor the "wiki favourite". To be honest, I don't see why Pepper would need Adminship tools, firstly as she has not applied for them, and secondly as she has already advanced rollback tools - may I say she does a fine job of using them. I'll probably update this comment later.. Also: She needs to accept this before people support/oppose. [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:58, March 28, 2014 (UTC) *I agree with Rosie from the second sentence xD I'm neutral *I think you can revert deleted pages. *Ross, I really don't see where you got the idea where you got the where Pepper's 'just' the wikia favourite. She's also a really valid member of the group who's always contributing to many things and editing articles everyday just to improve this website. I see how you feel about people turning on you when you don't agree with something and I can relate to that. However, admin tool can improve Pepper's abilities even more if we manage to get her the rights. Imagine how this can help make the Moshi Wiki a great place to learn about the knowledge of the game.I really do not see how you fail to notice this. *I have thought this over well, I am neutral as you can see. You have experience being a Rollback which is an important job on the Wiki, but there is a little bit of a problem.. I'm not opposing because that just wouldn't be right, but I don't see what you could achieve with the Admin rights that you couldn't achieve without them (apart from the new Administrator features). I'm not saying you don't need them and I know you want to help the Wiki. But would you use these new rights? Another thing that worries me is that I know your an old person (joke xD) and your wiser than me but you haven't been on this Wiki for long. I know you have adapted to this Wiki well but I don't think you know the people and the routine etc like other people do.. thanks. (I also know that I am one of the only people going neutral, I may go support soon.. but for now, I'm staying neutral). [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry]] | '' | ''Talk'' | 09:12, April 26, 2014 (UTC) *We're all going to be honest, it's been great having you here. You've done a lot of work and I think it's definitely paying off. You've been promoted and keep up the good work. :) |''' '''| 18:23, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Inactive Requests for Rights